A wide variety of computer devices are known, including, but not limited to, personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Such computer devices are typically configured with a user interface that allows a user to input information, such as commands, data, control signals, and the like, via user interface devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, a stylus, a touch screen, and the like.
Other devices, such as kiosks, automated teller machines (ATMs), and the like, may include a processor or otherwise be interfaced with a processor. Accordingly, such devices may essentially include a computer and thus may include a similar user interface as employed for computer systems.